I intend to acquire expertise in the use of molecular biological approaches to the study of infectious diseases. The proposed research involves studies on the molecular mechanisms involved in the production of virulence factors by a pathogenic bacterium. I hope to learn molecular genetic techniques such as DNA cloning, sequencing, gel retardation assays, use of expression vectors, purification of proteins etc. during the proposed research. Since I have experience in working with several pathogenic strains of Staphylococcus aurens, the proposed research involving the use of molecular genetic approaches will complement my background. This will provide the foundation for my future research work on the molecular biology of infectious diseases which I intend to pursue in addition to my future teaching responsibilities.